Battle for Infinity
by ShaD.23
Summary: One-shot. Sora has defeated Meleficent, Hades, and Sephiroth. But then someone else comes. Someone stronger, more powerful, more Evil. Seymour has returned. Read and reveiw please.


**Kingdom Hearts: Battle for Infinity**

**Disclaimer:**Ya know. I just don't get it. Why do people say 'I do not own' what ever they're making a fic to. Do you really think Rumiko Takehashi or Square Enix would put the end or sequel to whatever they're doing on a fan fiction web site? Hell no. This is the center of Fan Fiction. **_FICTION!_** Just saying it kinda annoys me. That's all. I hope you enjoy my Fan **_FICTION_**. : )

3 days before Sora went to kingdom hearts. 1 week after Sora saved Kairi on Hollow Bastion. 2 days after Sora Defeated Sephiroth at the Coliseum. Ready to save Riku from Ansem, he stopped at the Coliseum one last time. Little did he know, he would face his ultimate foe. One with a vendetta...

Sora landed in the Olympus Coliseum. He, Donald, and Goofy all walked through the gates. Phil was standing there looking like he was waiting for someone.

"Ah, kid. I've been waitin' for ya"he said.

"You have?"Sora asked surprised.

"Well, I guess you could say someone else has been waitin' for ya"Phil added. "Some weirdo showed up sayin' he wanted to see ya. Don't ask me how he was supposed to know a Junior Hero like you were here."

"Jee, thanks"Sora said with a sigh.Later, he walked out into the ring and waited.

"Well, they can't be worse than that Sephiroth guy"Sora thought. Sephiroth was quite a challenge. But then, Sora saw a figure emerge from the darkness. He had long, blue hair in two odd tails, a large blue robe and huge veins sticking out on his forehead above his eyes. Seymour had returned.

"Y-YOU!?" Sora was in disbelief! Seymour was alive!

"Yes. It is I, Seymour Guado"he said in his icy, calm voice.

"But... How did you live!?"

"True"Seymour began. "You and so many others believe me to be dead... it was so long ago..."

Sora remembered it well. He was 4. Kairi had just came to the island. Seymour had come as well. He stayed with Tidus' family, but one day, he snatched up Tidus.

"My mission is clear"Seymour vowed. "I will end all suffering, starting with you."

"Lemme go! LEMME GO!!" Tidus called.

Suddenly, Jecht leaped out of nowhere, holding his huge blade and sliced Seymour hard across the chest. He stumbled back against the wall and Jecht threw the sword at the cliff above Seymour. Boulders crumbled and crushed the man, or so they thought.

"I remember"Sora mumbled

"Sora"Seymour called "I know what your blade is. I know its power. You do not. Look at this world. Look at all worlds. Full of pain and suffering. Do you not want to end it? To heal all the pain?" He walked to the edge of the arena and gazed into the sky. "The abominations, the Heartless, they will follow any and all who wield such an object as the Keyblade. By using the Heartless, we can end the lives, end the pain. What say you? Come with me and end the nightmare? Or would you rather me undertake this venture alone?"

"You're insane!" Sora drew his Keyblade and readied himself. "There's no way I'll let you hurt innocent people! I'll never help you."

"If you refuse"Seymour warned "then you will be the first to be healed. Then I will take the Keyblade as my own. NOW PERISH!"

"Donald! Goofy! Get back!" Sora took a defensive position. The two fled as Phil ran with them.

"Kid! I got two words for ya. 'ATTACK!!!!!!"

Seymour lunged at Sora, swinging his arm. He clearly had a blade concealed in his sleeve because a small cut was made on Sora's arm.

"Now feel this!" called Seymour twisting his hands. "**LIGHTNING!"**A huge bolt of lightning shoots after Sora. Only one word escaped Sora's mouth

"Uh-oh."

It hit him head on. Sora went flying, screaming in pain.

"Pitiful child"said Seymour walking over to him. "Do you really think you could possibly present a challenge to me? Simply join me at my side, and I will spare you. Or would you rather perish?"

"I'm not goin' down that easy"said Sora standing up slowly. "Not never!"

Seymour simply smiled

"Very well"he said, drawing out two long swords and smiled maliciously. "It's time for you to die."

"I don't think so"shouted Sora standing up. He began to use **Strike Raid**, throwing his Keyblade at Seymour like a boomerang at Seymour who simple knocked it back each time. Next, Sora used **Ars Arkanum**, striking wildly at Seymour, but the man dodged each blow. Then, he used **Sonic**, shooting at Seymour repeatedly. This time, Sora hit him each time, knocking him into the air each time. Sora stood there panting, at the motionless form on the ground. But in a few seconds, the arena was filled with an eerie, repeating laugh. Seymour climbed to his feet and turned to face Sora. A wicked smile spread across his face.

"Come now Sora"taunted Seymour "If a cliff couldn't crush me, how could you?"

Sora stood there in disbelief, wondering what am I up against? Finally, Sora did the only thing he could think of. Striking hard at Seymour, he then floated into the air.

"Hyaaaaaaaa! **RAGNOROK!"**

Beams shot from his Keyblade and engulfed Seymour in a massive explosion. Once again, Seymour lied on the ground, completely still.

"I did it. Yeah! That's my Ragnorok!"

Donald and Goofy ran out to congratulate him, but stopped and stared in disbelief. Sora stood there in confusion.

"What's up you guys?"

Sora turned around and stared as well. Seymour was floating gracefully into the air. The three could see him pulsing with power, smiling wickedly. A large drop of what looked like liquid dropped out of Seymour's hand.(Long-goers of Final Fantasy X might know what this is.)The moment it hit the ground, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were caught in a massive burst of energy. When the smoke cleared, Sora was left alone in the arena, Donald and Goofy blown back. Seymour still hung there in the sky, smirking.

"A Requiem to remember, yes?"asked Seymour with a wicked grin.

"Why, you!" Sora charged at Seymour in blind rage.

"Your little game ends NOW!" called Seymour. Seymour started to send huge bolts of fire at Sora, who dodged each one. Seymour then flew after him and casted a blizzard spell at his leg, stopping him in his tracks. Sora began to swing nervously at the chunk of ice holding him to the ground. Seymour then shot a blot of fire at Sora, who went flying. Sora got up, dazed, a piece of ice still stuck to his leg. Seymour then lifted both hands in the air and began to form a ball of energy above him.

"It ends NOW!"shouted Seymour "**CHAOS WAKE!"**

As Seymour's hands began to glow with power, Sora spotted them. Seymour's swords on the ground. He picked up both of them and threw them each at Seymour. Both of them stuck out his back. Seymour started to slowly fall down to the ground. A look of fury finally spread across his face.

"You little fool!"Seymour spat. He then shot a beam at Sora who lifted his leg with the ice chunk on it and the beam ricocheted of the ice back at Seymour, shattering the chunk. Seymour roared, beside himself with fury. He then began to glow with energy.

"_**BETRAYAL"**_ He roared. Suddenly, Donald and Goofy both jumped out from hiding and lifted their weapons, along with Sora.

"_**TRINITY LIMIT!!!"**_they all called. A huge burst of light surrounded them, growing bigger and bigger, and Seymour was beginning to push through it.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME, SORA I WILL HEAL THIS WORLD AND ALL OTHERS!"

Seymour seized Sora's Keyblade and began to pull it out of the conjunction. Sora could tell that Seymour was somehow gaining energy from the Keyblade, but refused to allow him to win. They each held their weapons toward Seymour and blew him into the sky, higher and higher, until nobody could see him anymore. The three collapsed, exhausted from the battle.

"We got him! We got him!"cheered Donald.

"We sure did, a-hyuk!"Goofy agreed. Sora stood up and stared silently at the dark sky.

"No... I don't think we got him. I think he's still out there." Sora turned to the others with a serious look on his face.

"He's still out there. I can tell."

Donald and Goofy stared. Finally, Goofy spoke up.

"Well, if he is out there, we'll be ready for him."

"That's right!"Donald agreed.

Sora smiled.

"Thanks guys. I needed that."

"Well, well, well"they heard behind them. Sora turned and was shocked. He forgot Phil was there, even that they were at the coliseum. "I'm impressed at yous guys. I'd applaud. Heck, I'd call ya all Heros."

The three gasped.

"You would!?"Sora asked in amazement.

"'Course I would"Phil began "If you three numbskull's didn't demolish the whole kit n' caboodle like this!"

The three looked around. The coliseum was in shambles. Suddenly, they each laughed nervously.

Sora laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that. Anything we can do to help out?"

"Surrrrrrrre"Phil said smiling."Rebuild the whole place before yous guys go!"

The threesome moaned in exhaustion and collapsed once more.

_**Epilogue:**_ On a world far away, covered in ruins, a man in huge, black robes sat upon a dark throne. Kneeling before him was some one with long, blue hair in two odd tails.

"So... You believe you are worthy to sit beside me, as an immortal?"

"Yes. I do"Seymour answered.

"Then you must do one thing, and one thing only"the Figure continued. "Call me _**Master**_."

Seymour looked up at the man, a strange look in his eyes. For a moment it seemed as though He would object, but instead...

"Yes... Master..."

_**End... For now...**_

Alright, what did you all think? Better than last time right? I think doing things in Story-Format is way much better. Now, one review asked why he snatched up Tidus and not Yuna. That's because if you read 'Chain of Dreams, the Journey of Tidus', which will probably be in Story-Format by the time you read this, Yuna is in Wonderland. More on that later, keep on reading my stuff, the best is yet to come.


End file.
